


Nightingale

by Tobecontinued_05



Category: 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 桃桃红柚 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobecontinued_05/pseuds/Tobecontinued_05





	Nightingale

水手服play

陈宛宛有天从学校回来，身上还穿着文艺汇演的衣服，那次的表演主题是航海，蓝白色水手服穿她身上很好看，裙子将将遮住大腿，长筒袜衬得腿更长，看得她爹直皱眉头，催着人进房换衣服。  
陈涛彼时正坐在沙发上打游戏，对自己姐姐的好身材见怪不怪。看着老爹一副世风日下的样子只觉得好笑，还没笑完，就看见从房里刚洗完澡还在擦头发的陈宥维。  
陈宛宛刚好抬腿上楼梯，和从浴室出来的陈宥维碰了个正着，其实和陈涛确定关系以后家里人都已经心照不宣，陈宛宛也藏起了自己心思，不再和陈宥维有什么接触，但今儿这身装扮着实有些打眼，她也觉得有些难为情的扯了扯裙子。  
陈宥维也没想到一出门就看到这幅场景，抛出去的眼神都没来得及收回，全都落在女孩子白皙光滑的大腿。反应过来的时候连忙拿毛巾挡住眼睛，转头就往房间冲，还差点被自己绊倒。陈涛连游戏上人物被按着头打爆了都不知道，盯着这一幕气得牙根痒痒。  
喜欢水手服？我总有办法治你。  
还有一个月就要满十八岁了，陈涛小心思很多。提前在网上买好了一整套，小心翼翼的没让所有人发现。生日那天陈家家主给他准备了很大的party，宾客尽欢觥筹交错，他只觉得心不在焉，满脑子都是陈宥维的脸。也许是经历了人生第一次醉酒，他觉得自己可能疯了。  
但疯了就疯了吧，反正他已经成年了。  
陈宥维进房间掀开被子的时候鼻血差点止不住。男孩子躺在自己床上，身上是剪裁修身的水手服，裙子被他动作翻起来，好看的小腿被有两条黑杠的长筒袜包裹，和那时的陈宛宛装扮相差无几。陈宥维脑子一团糟，又好笑又气他肚量小，抬眼看他，陈涛脸被醉意熏得通红，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，一把搂住陈宥维的脖子。  
“我好看吗？”  
“好看。”  
“我跟二姐姐谁更好看？”  
“小桃子最好看。”  
“那你怎么不亲我呀？”  
陈宥维失去思考能力，他说什么就照做，低头去寻他嘴唇。  
渴得很，喝了酒是为了壮胆，但此刻都成了催情利器。陈涛只觉得热，陈宥维嘴唇冰冰凉凉，他下意识就想往他身上贴。浅尝辄止不够，还想要更多。  
他借力从床上坐起来，跪着坐在床边亲陈宥维的下巴。吻又密又急，还带着猫咪一样的哼，像欲求不满。陈宥维清醒过来了，撑着床沿任他亲，看他拽着自己衬衫领口解不开着急要哭的样子发笑。  
“你在干嘛？”  
陈涛已经晕晕乎乎，还是听话的回答。  
“脱衣服啊。”  
“那干嘛脱我衣服？”  
“陈宥维！”陈涛气急。  
陈宥维不笑了，把他作乱的手拿开，压着人往床上倒。衬衫被他三两下全解开脱了，呼吸也开始急促：“满意了吗？”  
陈涛眼神都迷离了，一心只想要他的吻，又勾着陈宥维脖子说：“那你要我。”  
陈宥维故意逗他：“可是你还是小朋友。”  
陈涛要哭出声了：“我今天都满十八岁了！可以！可以…”  
“可以什么？”  
陈涛不说话了。  
陈宥维第一次咄咄逼人：“可以什么？你不说我走了。”  
陈涛怕了，把自己跟他贴得更紧，小声在他耳边说：“可以操我了。”  
陈宥维笑意就没了，似乎是被醉意传染，发了狠去咬陈涛的唇。其实在一起这么久亲吻有过很多次，彼此都已经太过熟悉，但陈涛从没觉得陈宥维像这一次这么狠，像要把他吞吃入腹。  
空气逐渐稀薄，陈涛快要喘不过气的时候陈宥维终于愿意放开他的嘴，偏过去亲他耳垂。陈涛耳垂是敏感点，陈宥维才靠近他就开始抖，深蓝的裙子被撑起一个小帐篷。  
陈宥维压着他，触感很清晰。此刻他也硬得有些发痛，无奈自己也没有经验，又想让陈涛体验一下完美前戏，只能继续舔他耳垂。  
陈宥维动作一下陈涛就在他身下扭一下，还压着自己喉咙不肯发声。在这种方面大抵都是无师自通，陈宥维发现了之后开始在他耳边作乱。  
“小桃子今天好漂亮。”  
“衣服还是提前买好的？就是想今天被我操是不是？”  
陈涛平常哪里见过满嘴荤话的陈宥维，又羞又气，下身反应更强烈。陈宥维就笑了，一只手顺着男孩子的腰线往裙摆底下摸，隔着内裤掐了他一把，一手湿润。  
“小桃子湿得好快，很想要？”  
陈涛这时候什么都顾不得了，抬起两条腿缠上陈宥维的腰，裙底风光一览无余。陈宥维看得眼热，抬手就拍在陈涛屁股上。  
“穿裙子不能张开腿不知道？”  
陈涛被打得一缩，腿夹得更紧：“我又不是女孩子，我当然不知道。”  
陈宥维不乐意：“不是女孩子你穿什么裙子？”  
“那还不是因为你喜欢！”  
陈宥维哭笑不得，又仰头去亲他：“我什么时候说我喜欢了？”  
陈涛瘪着嘴不让他亲：“你上次看二姐姐那个眼神，别跟我说你不喜欢。”  
陈宥维软声：“那次是意外，我没想到会碰到，放平常绝对不会多看一眼。但是…”  
陈涛急了：“但是什么？！你就是喜欢对不对？！”  
陈宥维笑，在裙底的手又开始作乱，坏心眼的握住陈涛的小兄弟，害得身下的人倒抽一口冷气，还要说：“但是我喜欢小桃子穿。以后每天都穿给我看好不好？”  
陈涛什么都听不见了，全身心被他支配，只会胡乱点头。陈宥维终于把碍事的裙子扯了，拉下内裤，小兄弟头抬得很高，马眼吐出清液，陈宥维有些眼热，陈涛没了裙子遮挡，难为情的用手遮脸：“你别看了。”  
陈宥维说：“刚刚在我耳边说让我操的人是谁？现在知道害羞了？”  
陈涛想抬腿踢他，无奈腿被他圈着动弹不得，只能像个被煮熟的虾弓着背。  
陈宥维看他这样，附身附上去吻他，陈涛才缓慢放松。第一次的紧张感太强烈，他又期待又怕，好在眼前是自己全身心喜欢的人，才不至于太糟糕。陈宥维一边亲他，一边用一只手滑去下身帮他撸，双重压迫太刺激，陈涛勾着陈宥维，没一会儿就低吼着泄了。  
陈宥维故意把满手的白浊拿上来给他看，陈涛羞得眼睛都不知道往哪儿看，又听见陈宥维问。  
“平常自己没撸过？”  
陈涛细声细气回答：“就几次。”  
“想着谁做的？”  
感情挖坑给他跳呢？但他拿他没辙，只能附和：“你。”  
陈宥维满意了，拿手去探他穴口，刚刚高潮了一次的小兄弟又开始抬头了，他笑着去看陈涛。  
身下的人脸还是红扑扑的，但这次是激情之后的余韵，身上的水手服没脱，被两个人动作弄得皱皱巴巴，后背的衣襟上还绣了两只小螃蟹，可爱得紧，配上脚踝上挂着的长筒袜，颇有一番视觉刺激的效果，陈宥维只觉得脑子要爆炸，觉得陈涛真是个磨人精。  
穴口已经足够湿润，陈宥维探进一根手指，内壁就开始自觉的绞他，天灵盖都有些发麻。陈涛被这异物感爽到，情不自禁的叫出声，陈宥维听得更兴奋，手指更往里插了插，陈涛被顶得有点痛，身子不自觉往上缩，又被陈宥维拉着扯下来，被迫承受有些甜蜜的痛苦。  
有点紧，怕他痛，陈宥维又舔他耳垂，让他叫，陈涛不肯，他就坏心眼的再放了一根手指，模仿抽插的动作，陈涛哪里受得住这些，忘记了面子，跟着他深入的节奏开始低声的叫。  
穴口终于被插松了，陈宥维脱了自己的西装裤，拿着涨得发痛的龟头去磨洞口。手指出去之后陈涛突然觉得空虚，又勾着陈宥维脖子开始撒娇说不够，还想要。下身主动往他身上坐，但又不得要领。  
到了这时候陈宥维还要gin，又故意逗他，说要什么？  
陈涛被他逗了一个晚上，平常那些早丢到九霄云外，陈宥维说什么回什么。  
“要你的肉棒进来操我。”  
陈宥维再也忍不了，对准穴口就插了进去。才进半个头陈涛就喊痛，又弓着身子要躲，陈宥维平时温柔得要命，在床事上简直换了一个人，强制拉着人回来，把他半抱在身上坐着，插得更深，一口气捅到底。  
陈涛被插得说不出话，坐在陈宥维身上像一条马上要溺水的鱼，随着他的动作起舞。陈宥维也是第一次经历，陈涛紧得他差点就要射在里面，生生忍住了，又去拍他屁股。  
“宝贝，放松点…你咬我太紧了。”  
陈涛被他一拍，痛得一缩，夹得更紧，陈宥维只觉得肾上腺素都要飙升，只能把人提起来抽出来一些。但才出来一半陈涛又不乐意了，像是习惯了他的尺寸，他开始撒娇抗议：“还要…”  
陈宥维彻底失去理智，把陈涛往床上一丢，双腿分开缠在自己腰上，对着被操得泥泞不堪得穴口直直捅了进去。陈涛又痛又爽，第一次发出忘形的叫，又被陈宥维拍着屁股警告：“再叫大点声，你爸和姐姐都能听见。”  
陈涛扭着屁股抗议，说屁股都要被你打肿了。不叫也要说叫也要说，还做不做了？  
陈宥维没说话，抵着他抽插了几十下，陈涛彻底没力气叫了，要到的时候陈宥维坏心眼的堵住他不让他射，弄得陈涛差点要哭。  
陈宥维说：“叫老公就让你射。”  
陈涛不肯，哭哭啼啼的撒娇。  
陈宥维不依，一定要让他叫。  
陈涛被折磨得快忘记自己姓甚名谁，平常从没觉得陈宥维这么不讲道理，果然在床上的男人都是狗东西。  
他哑着嗓子喊：“老公…给我…”  
抱着陈宥维脖子又泄了一次，他彻底脱力。  
陈宥维抱着他，又狠狠插了许多下，在他耳边磨：“小桃子，给我生个宝宝好不好？”  
陈涛就笑了，说好。  
陈宥维爱惨了他这个样子，也真的没拔出来，全射在里面了。  
陈涛说不出话，又哭哭唧唧去要陈宥维亲，要他抱着自己洗澡被压在浴缸又来了一次，彻底晕过去了。  
之后那套水手服就被陈涛压在柜子底，再也不敢轻易拿出来了。


End file.
